


The musketeers, the tape and the Nightmare

by Merlinhill1920



Series: I'll Protect You From The Darkness [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), The Ring (2002)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinhill1920/pseuds/Merlinhill1920
Summary: Athos, Aramis and Porthos are high ranking security agents for the crown tasked with solving a case of deaths linked with a strange tape...... Can they protect their mate and pup from the girl within the well?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

They were happy, mated for 7 years in which time Athos,Aramis and Porthos had excelled in their careers as security to the crown and their mate D'artagnan in his career as an editor. D'artagnan had given up his career 5 1/2 years ago when he had fallen pregnant with their 5 year old son, Alexander (named after D'artagnan's late father) everything was good, his alpha's would go to work early morning and he would do them some lunch to take with them, he would then go and get a little more sleep before their son would wake him up declaring that he was hungry and demanding that his Oman get him some breakfast, before wanting to cuddle on the sofa and watch kids TV.

It would be about this time when Margarite (Alex's nanny) would turn up to start his studies and D'artagnan would be free to do as he wished for a few hours until she left and his mates returned home for dinner. When it happened it was an ordinary day his mates were at work and Margarite was in the nursery teaching Alex when their was a knock on the door. There was no one there apart from a small tape with the caption "IMPORTANT WATCH ME" thinking it strange he took it back inside and put it in his video player and watched as a series of images came into the screen of a woman brushing her hair and a well. Once it was over the screen went black and a white ring showed on the screen and then went static, that's when the phone rang and a voice said "SEVEN DAYS" oh god he had heard of this tape his mates had warned him about this tape that they were investigating into it now and people that had seen it were found seven days later with their features deformed and a terrified expression on their faces. He needed to tell them.

 

"Hello, Athos de le fare speaking" Athos's calm voice came over their work phone

 

"It's me" 

 

"D'artagnan, your on loud speaker are you alright" Aramis's voice joined Athos's sounding worried 

 

"I don't know"

 

"Why, what's happened?" Porthos joined his fellow alphas in concern for their mate 

 

"The tape"

 

"The one we are investigating?" 

 

"Yes" 

 

"What about it? Wait... D'artagnan please tell us you haven't seen it!!" 

 

"I'm sorry" 

 

The line went dead........


	2. A Glimpse of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive gap between chapters especially as I haven't updated since the 20th March oops......
> 
> Hope you all enjoy xx

THE INSEPARABLES OFFICE 

 

"D'artagnan? D'artagnan?! D'artagnan answers us" Porthos called 

 

"He's not answering his Mobile either" Aramis called to the others 

 

"I'll go speak to the cardinal" Athos replied already walking through the door 

 

"We'll come with you" 

 

THE CARDINALS OFFICE

 

"Cardinal," they all said respectfully 

 

"Gentleman, how can I help?" 

 

"It's D'artagnan he...." 

 

"He watched the tape" The cardinal cut in 

 

"How did you know that?" Porthos asked shocked 

 

"Because he rang me just before he called you" 

 

"Why? Did he think that maybe you knew something to help him?" Aramis said praying he was right 

 

"Yes, and he was right" 

 

"So there is a way to stop this?" Athos said suddenly hopeful 

 

"There is, he needs to make a copy of the tape he watched, I'll then find someone who can watch it for him, meaning that the curse will pass over to the person who watched it last" 

 

"Thank you, sir," Athos said 

 

"Don't mention it and take care of that mate and pup of yours" 

 

"Always sir" 

 

And with that, they all left for home feeling more hopeful than when they first got D'artagnan's call 

 

THE INSEPARABLES HOME 

 

"D'artagnan?! We're home!" Aramis called 

 

"In the kitchen!" 

 

Heading into the kitchen the inseparables found their mate in the middle of making dinner their son on the floor beside him playing with his toys 

 

"Are you alright?" Athos asked wrapping his arms around the omega's waist and kissing his neck 

 

"I'll be fine" he replied his body melting at the touch of his alpha 

 

"Why did you call the cardinal before us sweetheart?" 

 

"Because if nothing could be done I wasn't going to tell you," he said guiltily 

 

"But why" Porthos asked turning his mates face to kiss his lips 

 

"Because if nothing could be done I would rather face whatever this thing is alone than drag you and our son into it" 

 

They nodded looking over to where their son still sat seeming oblivious to his parent's conversation, he was too young to understand all of these things let alone to be told that his Oman was going to die in 7 days time 

 

"Did you make a copy?" Aramis asked coming over to kiss him on the cheek 

 

"No"

 

"Why?!" 

 

"Two reasons, one I don't want to go within two yards of that thing and two" he looked away embarrassed 

 

"And two?" Porthos prompted looking amused at his mate's embarrassment 

 

"And two.... I haven't got a clue how to work the video player ...."


	3. The first night is always the hardest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

There was a split second silence and then they all just burst out laughing, which certainly helped lighten the mood.

After dinner and putting Alex to bed Aramis and D'artagnan sat around the TV in the lounge while Aramis explained how to copy the tape.

 

"Ok,eject the tape and put it in the envelope and we'll put it somewhere safe until we can take it to the cardinal in the morning" Aramis said trying to hide the fear he was feeling.

"I'm sorry Mis..... I never...... if I'd have known...... been more careful...... then....." D'artagnan sobbed out. 

"Shh shh, it's ok it said it was important any one of us would have done the same, everything is going to be ok.... now let's go to bed shall we?"

D'artagnan nodded 

It was 12:00 pm when it happened D'artagnan started tossing and turning moaning incoherently and waking his mates

"D'artagnan!!! sweetheart shh it's ok, your ok, wake up now, come on darling" Porthos tried to no avail 

"Baby please!!!! It's a dream, just a dream!!!!" Aramis said comfortingly 

D'artagnan began to scream 

"D'ARTAGNAN!!!! STOP ITS OK WAKE UP!!!! WE'RE HERE YOUR SAFE!!!! Athos yelled causing their mate to shoot up in bed panting for breath his eyes wide with fear

"It's ok.... shh shh go back to sleep" Athos soothed 

D'artagnan didn't sleep again that night or the night after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	4. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

The next morning the alpha's all woke to find their mate gone.... Finding it strange they headed downstairs to find him in the kitchen ironing their uniforms, their son eating his cereal quietly at the table where their breakfast was layed out. 

"Someone's been busy" Aramis commented as they all sat down to their breakfast.

"Yer well I gave up counting sheep at about 3:00 so thought I might as well do something productive"

"Did you not get any sleep after last night?" Athos asked concerned.

"No, doesn't matter though God knows this one's up at the crack of dawn anyway" D'artagnan laughed gesturing to their son "and anyway it gave me time to hide the tape"

"I thought we were going to take the tape to the cardinal today" Porthos said looking confused 

"Yes well you can't or have you forgotten that you have a business meeting with Treville tomorrow morning in Piñon" 

"We had forgotten" Aramis said mentally kicking himself "looks like we need to pack"

D'artagnan laughed "already done for you"

"Knew their was a reason we mated with you" Porthos teased 

"Yes well you three had better get dressed and get going" he said handing them their ironed cloths. 

While his mates where getting ready D'artagnan set about doing them lunch to take with them, cleaned up the table and his son who had somehow managed to get more breakfast down him than in his mouth and placed him on his hip to say good bye to his aphans.

"Alright I've done you all lunch for the journey and everything else is in your bags" D'artagnan said secretly wishing they weren't going.

"You'll be alright while we're gone?" Athos said concerned 

"We'll be fine"

"Take care of yourself love and we'll be back before you know it" Aramis said kissing him and their son on the cheek.

"I will do, keep in touch though"

"We promise" Porthos said kissing him on the forehead "and you young man, you look after your oman and be good" 

"Yes aphan" he mumbled 

"Good boy" Athos told him "we'll text when we arrive, just take care of yourself" he said worry lacing his voice as he kissed them both on the forehead. 

"Like I said we'll be fine, don't worry about us" 

And just like that they went.

The rest of the morning passed quickly with Margarite arriving for Alex's lessons and D'artagnan doing the housework.

At midday D'artagnan sat down to lunch with his son, played some board games and watched kids tv at which point the phone rang with a call from Athos letting him know they had arrived at their hotel and would try to get back to them as quickly as possible. This lasted until dinner.

After dinner he put his son to bed before laying down in his empty bed to attempt sleep.

At 12:00am D'artagnan woke to the sound of static which sounded as though it was coming from the lounge. Figuring he had just left the tv on after earlier he headed down to turn it off when he became frozen in fright, as there playing on the tv was the tape.......


	5. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while :( 
> 
> Enjoy xx

He had been so frozen in fear D'artagnan had just stared at the screen for a moment before tearing across the room, ejecting the tape and putting it back in it's hiding place and redoing the padlock which he noted was untouched. 

It was then about 12:20 and so he figured he would at least try to get some more sleep before his son woke up. 

When he woke up again it was nearly 7:00am and Margarite had used her spare key and was in the middle of teaching Alex. Glancing at his phone he noticed twenty six messages from his mates and ten missed calls from Athos's phone! 

Groaning D'artagnan sat up in bed and called the number back where a very relieved Athos answered the phone...

"Thank God, are you alright?" 

"Fine 'Thos was just sleeping"

"Sleeping? Did you not sleep well again last night?" 

"Not really, some strange things have been happening since you three left" 

"What sort of strange things?! Tell me?!" 

"Nothing overly major just the TV turning itself on and having to re-hide the tape after it escaped from a locked cupboard but other than that" 

"You'd tell us if something bad happened wouldn't you?" 

"Of course love, first thing I'd do I promise but nothing bad has happened and we're both fine" 

"So I can stop panicking now?" 

"Yes you can stop panicking.... I'll speak to you later"

"Alright be safe, love you" 

"Love you too, bye" 

Sighing at how annoying his mates could be sometimes D'artagnan crawled out of bed, noticing he was still full dressed! 

Not feeling overly bothered to change he headed downstairs to make a start on the housework and to check on the tape which was still sat where he had left it beside the copy, the padlock still intact. 

True to his word straight after dinner and putting his son to bed D'artagnan sat in the lounge talking to Athos on the phone.

"So. How was the meeting with Treville?" 

"Pretty boring to be honest but it is essential for our investigation and that worker of his Rochfort is as slimy as ever" 

"What's he done now?" 

"Suggested that we use you as a case study" 

"What's the matter with that it might help" 

"That's not the point love.... The case study would have to go right up to the seventh day meaning you would be in a lot of danger that we are not prepared cause" 

"So why don't I send you a small essay on what has been happening since I watched the tape, feelings and such and you can use that? Rochfort would then be happy with any luck and you get your case study" 

"You my omega are brilliant! If you don't mind that is" 

"I don't mind, I'll do it when I get off the phone to you" 

"Another thing sweetheart, I know we were supposed to come home tomorrow but Rochfort has persuaded Treville to extend the meeting so that he has time to convince us to study you" 

"I can't say I'm happy about it and our son will not be pleased but I suppose there is nothing else for it. Just come home soon ok and I'll get the essay to you by tomorrow morning"

"Alright love, thank you and we'll see you soon. Love you" 

"Love you too"


	6. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry disappeared for a little bit again :(
> 
> Enjoy xx

True to his word D'artagnan sent the finished essay to Aramis's email, receiving a quick thank you in reply. 

Putting the laptop away D'artagnan turned to his son...

"Where are my aphans?" He said timidly "Aren't they coming home?" 

"Of course they are sweetheart" D'artagnan reassured, pulling his son to him "They've been delayed by business, they'll be back soon"

"How soon" Alex said tears filling his eyes "They promised...."

"Oh sweetheart... I know and they'll be back as soon as possible I promise"

"Oman?"

"Yes darling?" 

"Can we play a game?" 

Nodding D'artagnan said "What would you like to play?" 

"Hide and seek" the five year old giggled 

"Ok" he said placing his hands over his eyes "One..... Two..... Three..." 

Not waiting to hear the rest Alex darted off to find a hiding spot.... 

After a short while of looking the little pup came across the locked cupboard. Finding it strange (his parents hardly ever locked anything) he glanced around for the key.... 

After finding it under the cupboard Alex unlocked the padlock, climbed inside and waited for his oman to find him.

D'artagnan searched for what felt like ages, apparently his son was very good at hide and seek, that or he was hiding somewhere he shouldn't.... 

As soon as that thought came across his mind he knew. It wouldn't be hard to unlock the padlock, climb into the cupboard and hide.

Tearing across the house and room in what felt like seconds D'artagnan opened the door to find a very happy looking Alex. 

"You found me" he squealed in delight 

"Yes I did and you young man should not be in here"

"But...."

"No buts. When myself or your aphans lock something it's to stop someone getting in" he sighed "Just don't do it again darling"

"Yes Oman.... Can we play again?"

"Only if you play by the rules this time" D'artagnan said sternly 

"Yes Oman" the pup said grumpily "I promise"

"Do you promise to never open this cupboard again?" D'artagnan questioned 

"Yes Oman, I promise" Alex said suddenly hiper 

D'artagnan just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	7. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Alex while young was very intelligent and mischievous. D'artagnan had instructed his son not to go in the cupboard again without him or his aphans permission.

Naturally the little pup wasn't keen on obeying his parents and very much fancied the idea of sneaking to the cupboard when his oman was sleeping! 

That his oman was going to be mad was an understatement, he would be furious and that was nothing compared to what aphans would be...... 

During the day Alex played the sweet innocent pup doing everything and anything his oman told him to, paid special attention in his lessons and went to bed with no complaints (he usually complained for at least ten minutes) before waiting patiently for D'artagnan to go to sleep. 

PIÑON..... 

"We have told you Rochfort, D'artagnan is not going to be our case study" Aramis said glaring 

"Why ever not? He's one person, this tape has and is going to continue to effect people" Rochfort said deceptively calm "If we can figure out how this tape works and how it effects it's victims we may well be able to beat it" 

"We've said no" Athos spat standing "D'artagnan may well just be a person to you but to us he's not, he's our mate and an oman" 

"We wouldn't let him die" Rochfort said looking at Treville who nodded "It would just be a small case study"

"Yeah? A case study that would have to go up to the seventh day, endanger our mate and destress not only him but our son as well" Porthos glared "You may well be ready to risk that but we're not" 

"Gentlemen please calm down" Treville commanded "Rochfort is not suggesting we distress either your mate or pup, least of all risk D'artagnan's life"

"Really? That's what it sounds like to me" Aramis said spitefully 

"I understand that Aramis but we have to understand how this tape works"

"And we do. You watch it, receive a call saying seven days and then on the seventh day if you haven't copied the tape you die.... What else is there to understand?" 

"Feelings, dreams, strange happenings all of these things are vital research" Treville replied calmly 

"D'artagnan wrote us an essay" Porthos said "About his feelings, dreams and what strange things have been happening... Is that satisfactory?" 

Treville smiled "That depends on the quality"

"Do you have this essay with you?" Rochfort said curiously 

"Yes. He sent it to my email" Aramis said handing Treville his laptop. 

Silence followed as both Treville and Rochfort read D'artagnan's essay before Treville broke the silence..... 

"It's good... He doesn't mind us using it?" 

"No sir" Athos said smiling "He wrote it for our case study" 

"Excellent work. Tell your mate when you see him that if he ever wants a career I know of a place for him"

"We will do sir" Porthos said as Treville dismissed the meeting. 

THE INSEPARABLES HOME 

After D'artagnan had gone to bed Alex crept into the lounge putting his hand under the cupboard to get the key. It was missing....

Figuring his oman had moved it after his last encounter with the object Alex huffed frustrated. Why didn't his oman trust him? And where would he put it? 

After coming to a conclusion the pup began shacking the cupboard, hearing the key slide around and smiling as it finally fell to the floor.... 

Inside the cupboard he found two tapes with stickers on. One tape had the message IMPORTANT WATCH ME and another sticker in his Oman's hand saying ORIGINAL TAPE. 

Curious Alex played the tape.

D'artagnan had only been lightly dozeing when he heard static for the second night....

Rising quickly, throwing his dressing gown over himself and running into the lounge, D'artagnan felt his heart stop at the sight for there sitting on the floor, legs crossed, key in hand and tape playing before him was his son!

"Alex, no!" He yelled sprinting to his pup and placing his hands over his eyes and sobbing.

"Oman? What?" Alex said confused. He had expected his oman to be mad at him, furious even but never sad. 

"Shh sweetheart" D'artagnan whispered "Everything is going to be alright" 

"Oman?" Alex said again as D'artagnan held him with one arm, his other hand still held firmly over his eyes. 

When the tape ended, the phone rang causing D'artagnan's heart to fall to his stomach.... Terrified D'artagnan answered it, his fear making him shout only three words:

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	8. A parents worst Nightmare

It was late when they arrived back at their hotel room...

"Well...." Athos said collapsing onto the sofa "That meeting was eventful"

"Aye. I'm looking forward to putting my feet up before heading back to D'art and our little pup" 

Aramis chuckled before saying seriously "How do you think he is? D'art I mean" 

"He's strong and far too stubborn" Athos said with a slight smile "He'll be ok"

"I hope your right" Porthos said "Shall I give him a call?" 

"Yeah, put our minds at rest" Aramis said softly 

"Right" Porthos said pulling out his phone, dialing the number before instantly paling.

"Porthos?" Athos asked scared 

"He's in trouble.... D'art?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" D'artagnan was shaking from the fear, arm still around his son..... He expected the voice at the end of the line, the one that would say SEVEN DAYS, The one that would start the clock for his little boys death. But it never came, instead....

"He's in trouble...... D'art?" 

"Porthos?....." 

"Aye it's me love, what's happening?" 

"He watched it..." He sobbed out "He watched the tape......."

"Who darling?" Porthos asked fear in his voice 

"Our son...."

"Alright darling..... Everything is going to be alright...... Keep calm...... We have a few days yet for him..... Worry about yourself...... We're on our way"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Porthos?" Aramis said "What did he say?" 

"Alex...... He watched the tape" 

"What?! Is he alright?!" Athos said terrified 

"I told D'art to stay calm and that we're on our way" 

"I wish we could get their quickly" Aramis said sadly "But we can't get back to them till tomorrow..... We have to tell Treville, call the cardinal..."

"We can do that now, whatever we need to but we will get back to them" Athos said certainly "I don't care if it's tonight or tomorrow, we will get to them" 

Aramis and Porthos both nodded before each making a dash to the phone book.


	9. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so sorry that this chapter was a long time coming :) I don't really have an excuse apart from not being able to get happy with it, but now I am so here it is. Enjoy xx

Once they arrived all three alphas jumped out of the car not pausing to shut the doors or lock it as they burst through their front door "D'art?!" Porthos called as he ran into the lounge noting the TV had been unplugged "darling?!" 

"Porthos?" D'artagnan whispered 

"Yeah it's us where are you?" He said concerned sharing a look with Athos and Aramis as they joined him. 

"Cupboard" came the whispered reply

"Where's Alex?" Aramis asked concern lacing his voice

"I'm here Aphan" the pup answered timidly "are you going to keep me and Oman safe now?" 

"Of course we are sweetie" Athos assured "Why don't you both come out of there now? Nobody is going to harm either of you" 

Terrified both omega and pup climbed out of the cupboard, Alex clinging to his Oman. 

"Are you alright?" Athos asked gently pulling his mate and pup into his arms 

"We are now you're all home" D'artagnan assured "God 'Thos we've been so afraid" 

"Shh now" Porthos said gently kissing his head "We're here, now tell us what's been going on" 

"The TV kept.... Kept turning itself on and...." D'artagnan started sobbing accepting the handkerchief Aramis gave him as he continued "There's something here..... In the house...." 

"D'art sweetheart, there's nothing here it's all ok" Aramis reassured 

"Aphan, Oman's right we've heard it around the house..... That's why we hid" Alex whispered into Athos's hip

"Alright how about we have a good look around to set both your minds at rest" Aramis suggested 

"Please be careful" D'artagnan begged "I couldn't bare it if something happened to any of you" 

"We'll be fine" Athos said softly kissing his cheek

It took best part of an two hours for the three alphas to search the whole house from top to bottom with none of them finding anything. Coming back into the lounge Aramis went to sit beside D'artagnan "We found nothing love" he told him gently "Whatever it was has clearly gone" 

"Or it's hiding" Alex whispered sitting on his Oman's lap "it's my fault Aphan" 

"How sweetheart?" Porthos asked softly coming to sit the other side of them 

"I watched the tape, Oman told me not to after I found it the first time, moved the key so I couldn't reach it and now this is happening" 

"Alex.... It's going to be fine darling Athos told him gently "We will sort this out and then we can talk about..... 

Just then a big bang sounded from upstairs followed by a chilling laugh! "Believe us now?" D'artagnan whispered terrified 

"Stay here with Alex, we'll go check that out" 

"Be careful" 

"We will be" Aramis said kissing his forehead "Don't worry about us" 

Upstairs nothing seemed out of place apart from their bedroom door was wide open (they always kept it shut) 

Feeling their heartbeat's speed up they forced themselves to walk into the room where again there was nothing wrong. Suddenly Aramis paled.

" 'Mis?" Athos said worried 

"The.... The mirror...." 

Following his gaze all three alphas felt their blood run cold as there on the mirror in blood was written "HE'S MINE"


	10. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get a chapter up sooner than I thought :) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

D'artagnan awoke to the shrill cry of his mobile phone, scared he timidly answered it.....

"Hello"

"D'artagnan it's the cardinal I've found you a tail"

"Ok great thank you, I'll tell my mates"

"Don't mention it. Could you or your mates bring the tape over tomorrow? The sooner we get this done the better you only have one day left"

"I know and I'm sure one of us can get it to you" 

"Perfect"

"Who's the tail?"

"A criminal from the Bastille he has tried killing him self once I'm sure he won't mind the help"

"Thank you for everything you have done"

"Don't mention it, goodbye D'artagnan"

"Goodbye"

"Who was that?" Aramis asked

"The cardinal, he's found me a tail"

"That's great news love!!" Athos burst 

"He asked if one of us could take the tape to him before tomorrow" 

"I see no reason why we can't all go as a family" Porthos added 

"YOU WANT TO BRING OUR SON INTO THIS AGAIN" D'artagnan hissed 

"Of course not I just don't think it's a good idea for him to be left in the house alone, especially after the crazy stuff that has been going on"

"Ok, I'm sorry Port"

"Shh, I know that this is getting to you a bit love but it'll be over soon" 

"I know, Samara doesn't seem to want to leave me alone"

"Samara?" Aramis asked questioningly 

"The girl from the tape" 

"I don't remember their being a girl in the tape" Athos stated

"She's in the well, her foster mother drowned her in the well because she was evil and before that her own mother tried to drown her as a baby"

"D'artagnan, sweetheart how do you know all of this?" Porthos asked gently 

"She talks to me, shows me things" as he finished speaking blood began to spill from his nose, his eyes rolled into his head and he dropped into Athos's arms in a dead faint

"We need to get him to the cardinal, now" Athos said urgently 

THE CARDINALS OFFICE 

"I have a door for a reason gentlemen" the cardinal drawled as the inseparables burst in Alex on Porthos's hip and D'artagnan in Athos's arms with Aramis behind them both tapes in his hands "What in gods name happened!!" He exclaimed his eyes settling on D'artagnan's unconscious form. 

"He was telling us about a girl named Samara who's apparently in the well." Athos said "After he had finished speaking blood just started coming out of his nose...." Taking a deep breath and shifting D'artagnan in his arms he asked "what's going on sir?" 

"Honestly Athos? I think that he said something that this spirit, if you can call it that didn't like. My guess would be that it was because he told you what it was showing him."

"But why is this thing showing him things?" Porthos asked frightened but trying to hide it from their son. 

"Again I'm afraid I don't know to cause fear maybe? But one thing is for certain, we have to move fast" 

"Can your tail watch the tape today?" Aramis asked wanting this over as quickly as possible.

"I'll see what I can do. First thing to do though is wait for D'artagnan to wake up" 

"Why do we have to wait for him to wake up?" Porthos questioned.

"Because it has to be him who shows the tape, otherwise it won't work"

The others nodded and Athos layed their mate down on a corner sofa, all of them praying he would wake up soon.


	11. Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go :)
> 
> Enjoy xx

He stood in the middle of the field his heart pounding in his chest where were his mates? are they here? if they're not then is Alex with them? All these things where swimming around his head as he gazed around at his surroundings.  
There was nothing much there he noted just some trees, endless amounts of grass and an old well covered in moss “Strange” he said aloud “I don’t remember getting here” last he remembered he was in his and his mates room, the cardinal had rung about his tail…..His tail! Suddenly it all came rushing back, the tape, the curse all of it. Was it possible that his current predicament was down to the tape and if so was he dead, dreaming or had he travelled? 

Where he got the courage from D’artagnan didn’t know as he headed over to the well. If this was a dream all he had to do was find it’s loop hole. As he drew closer he felt his heart freeze in fear as he heard his name being whispered from the depths of the well “D’artagnan……” over and over again only changing when he was stood beside it and the omega wasn’t sure he liked the alternative “D’artagnan...... Are you my Oman?......”

Terrified D’artagnan leaped back from the well “No!” he shouted “No. I’m not your oman! What do you want with me?!” 

“Will you be mine? Be my Oman?” the voice said again seeming closer despite the distance he had put between himself and the well. 

“I’ve told you!” He shouted back “I am not your Oman!” he was hyperventilating now, fear overriding common sense as he took a few steps closer to the voice, jumping out of his skin as a pale white arm shot out to grab his arm “You will be my Oman!” the voice hissed as D’artagnan detached the hand from his arm, running as fast as he could from the well and refusing to look behind him.

He ran for what seemed like miles when he skidded to a halt in front of a young girl with long black hair that covered the left side of her face, she smirked at him slightly before saying in that same chilling voice “You will be my Oman” D’artagnan didn’t think he just turned and ran to his left, looking desperately for a way out of this nightmare.  
Two minutes later saw him face to face with the girl from his nightmares “Your pup doesn’t appreciate you like I would, will you please be my oman? I’m lonely……” 

“Just leave me alone!” D’artagnan cried tears brimming in his eyes “Just let me get back to my family!” 

“I am your family now” She sneered “We will have no worries here, we can live in the well and continue the curse” 

“I’ve said no! You’ve lost it’s only a matter of time before I break the curse!” 

She smiled her creepy smile “You can only do that if I let them wake you up…. So I’m not going to let them” 

Having had enough of her threats D’artagnan turned again and for what felt like the thousandth time started to run this time anticipating Samara’s appearance and smoothly swerving around her to continue running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Why isn’t he waking?” Athos fretted desperately “Cardinal?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know Athos” The cardinal said sadly “It’s very likely that if this spirit made him pass out it won’t let him wake until the time is up”

“I won’t stand by and let this curse kill him!” Porthos snapped and then in a kinder tone “Is there not a way for you to wake him up?” 

The cardinal sighed “There are a few things that we can try but I can’t promise they will work” 

Aramis opened his mouth to say something but was distracted from doing so when D’artagnan let out a small whimper, tossing and turning on the sofa “D’art?” Aramis whispered softly “Come on love wake up for us” 

“Darling?” Porthos said concerned as it became clear their mate hadn’t heard them “D’artagnan love, what are you seeing?”

Shaking slightly from fear Athos took the omega’s hand in a desperate attempt of comfort, gasping when he found a circular rash underneath a nasty looking bruise in the shape of a hand! “Cardinal?” he whispered horrified “What does this mean?” 

Sighing again (He seemed to be doing that a lot lately) the cardinal said as calmly as he could manage “It means that our fears where correct…. This is no ordinary ‘faint’” 

“So what do we do?” Aramis asked

“I’m afraid there is nothing we can do. If this spirit won’t let him wake up then we had better pray he finds his own way out of the nightmare….”

“And if he doesn’t?” Porthos said not really sure he wanted to know

“Then there is nothing more anyone can do for him. You will have to prepare yourselves gentlemen, if the worst is to happen then you will have to let it and protect your pup”

“It won’t happen” Aramis said certainly “He is strong he will pull through” 

“We can but pray” The cardinal said taking a seat, rosary in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D’artagnan skidded to a stop, staring in horrified shock at the bodies scattered in front of him “No” he whispered defeated, collapsing to his knees by the mutated corpses of his mates and pup Not even flinching at the cold laugh he heard from behind him. 

“I told you to be my oman” the voice hissed mockingly “You said no” 

“They’re not dead…. They can’t be dead….” He choked out desperately.

“Oh but they are and now you’re free to be mine” 

“No!” he yelled “They are not dead! This isn’t real!” despite his fear D’artagnan was rewarded by ‘the spirit’s’ smirk fading, a reward that was short liked as he felt blackness claiming his mind….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No words could have described the relief the three aphas felt when their mate shot up on the sofa gasping for air from a clearly terrifying dream. “It’s ok sweetheart” Aramis soothed pulling him into his arms “Everything’s fine” 

“Oh, ‘Mis” The Gascon sobbed out “I thought you were all dead, she made me believe you were all dead” 

“It was only trying to make you too scared to fight” The cardinal explained “It wanted you to not be able to wake up till it was too late to break the curse”

D’artagnan nodded slowly “And you are all alright? None of you are harmed? Alex?” 

“We’re alright darling, we where more worried about you” Athos reassured and then seeing his mates concern continued “Alex is napping over there” 

Looking to where his mate was pointing the omega couldn’t help the small smile at the sight of his little pup fast asleep on the other couch “Cardinal? If the spirit didn’t want me to wake up how come I am awake now?” 

The cardinal smiled “Did you say or think at anytime that what you were seeing wasn’t real?”

D’artagnan nodded “When I saw the bodies I said that It wasn’t real, it seemed angry about that actually” 

“That would be because you beat it at it’s game. Now how about we get this curse passed on”

D’artagnan watched as the cardinal went to fetch the prisoner “I don’t know if I can do this” he said to his mates, causing a startled and worried looks from the alphas.

“Sweetie, what do you mean?” Porthos said 

“How can I do this? Condemn another to this fate after I have experienced it first hand?”

“Shh, It’s alright” Aramis reassured “I don’t like the idea of somebody dying either sweetheart but my main concern is you” 

“Think about our pup darling” Athos said gently “Your family, we’ll be right with you” 

D’artagnan opened his mouth to say something but was prevented from saying anything by the reappearance of the cardinal “It’s time” he told him gently “I’ve set everything up in the next room for you” 

“Thank you” D’artagnan whispered looking at his mates who nodded “I’ll come through now” 

Upon reaching the door D’artagnan felt his fear return when the cardinal prevented his mates from following “It’s not safe” he told them sternly “Only the cursed and the new ‘victim’ can be in the room to prevent the curse spreading to more than one person”

“I’ll be ok” he tried “It will be over soon I suppose” 

Smiling at him the cardinal waved him through the door “You Know what to do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	12. The End.....Or Is It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos it means a lot :)
> 
> Enjoy xx

The next day everyone was in high spirits. Athos, Aramis and Porthos had some new material for their case study, Alex felt safer (after a long talk courtesy of Athos about obeying his parents) and D'artagnan had finally been able to sleep properly for the first time since it had begun. 

"It's finally over isn't it" he said to Aramis who was currently stroking his hair as he lay on the sofa, head in his alpha's lap.

"Yes darling, you're free and life can return to normal" 

"Actually...." D'artagnan began sitting up "There is something we all need to discuss" 

"Why? What's the matter?" Porthos asked concerned 

"Nothing bad I promise" he smiled "There's a present in the bathroom for you three" 

Looking confused the alphas went to check the bathroom. Once they were gone D'artagnan turned to his pup and whispered "What do you think about having a little brother or sister?" Causing a delighted Alex to practically jump onto his Oman's lap. D'artagnan chuckled looking up as his mates returned all of them looking shocked. 

"Um... D'art? What is this?" Aramis said holding up the 'gift' 

"What? Don't you know a pregnancy test when you see one?" He laughed 

"We know what it is darling" Athos said softly "What we don't know is why it's in the bathroom" 

"God save me from the three idiots I live with" D'artagnan said sarcastically causing their pup to laugh "I'm pregnant you buffoons" 

"Pregnant?!" Aramis sqwarked "we're having another baby?!" 

"That's usually the idea of pregnancy 'Mis" D'artagnan sighed

"We couldn't be happier darling" Athos said beaming 

"Aye what we don't know is how you've only just worked it out" Porthos said sounding confused. 

"I think with everything that's been going on I missed the fact that my course never came" 

"Surely you've had morning sickness though" Aramis said sitting back down beside him, pregnancy test still in his hand.

"I've been being sick but I just put it down to stress and lack of sleep" D'artagnan explained 

"Why didn't you tell us love" Athos said sitting on his other side and taking his hand.

"I didn't want to worry you, you had enough to deal with" 

"Even so, it would have been nice to know" 

"Sorry.... I promise to tell you everything in future situations" 

"Pray to God something like this never happens again" Aramis said 

"Amen" D'artagnan whispered 

Later that night Alex went to sleep full of excitement for his new sibling while his aphans pampered his Oman. 

"I am perfectly capable of getting changed myself 'Mis" D'artagnan said exasperated 

"I know but why do it yourself when we can do everything for you?" 

D'artagnan just groaned. 

After lots of arguments over being over pampered and smothered they had finally managed to get into bed. Snuggled up to each other, relishing in the calming presence of their mingled body heat and love. 

If any of them had bothered to go to the window and look down into the street they would of seen a young girl who's long black hair covered her left eye, wearing a white nightshirt that was almost grey with dirt and skin that was crinkled and peeling stood beneath the lamppost opposite the building. 

If they had bothered to look they would of seen the lights down the street burning bright, looking back to the girl they would of seen the lamppost flicker and die and possibly, just possibly they would of heard the whispered words:

"YOU'RE STILL MINE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


End file.
